The Pain of Love
by mon-ra
Summary: Quick one-shot of how Finn and Flame Princess got together.


**A/N: **This story takes place before Burning Low, mainly because I was disappointed that Finn and Flame Princess were already a couple at the start of the episode. Especially after that tearful good-bye at the end of Too Hot to Touch! So this is a one-shot of how I think those two love birds got together.

DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ADVENTURE TIME

.

The Pain of Love

Flame Princess wandered around the country side after her leaving the Goblin Kingdom with no real destination in mind. After all having spent her whole life imprisoned in a lamp she really didn't know anything or anyone outside of the Fire Palace. Anyone except Finn. Flame Princess shook her head trying to expel the boy's face from her mind. Just when she finally thought she found someone, he turned out to be a water element! She recalled the pain she felt when she touched his tears, but that was nothing compared to the look of pain on Finn's face when they tried to hug. Making it clear that a relationship between them is all but impossible! So despite his claim that he could take it, she said her good-bye and left him for good.

Flame Princess soon found herself standing in front of a small river. Gazing at her reflection the ripples in the water distorted her image making it resemble Finn's. Remembering his promise to defy nature she reached into the water. "AAAAahhhhh!" she screamed in pain as she pulled her hand out of the accursed liquid! "No," she said to herself. "No boy is worth this kind of pain!" As she said that she felt an emptiness inside her chest. The thought of living alone again after finding someone special hurt almost as bad as the water. "No, no, no! Stop thinking about him! I'm sure he's forgotten all about you now!" Flame Princess tried to convince her self when she heard a familiar scream. Following the voices she soon found Finn and Jake standing in front of a large bonfire. Finn looked like he was burning.

"AAAAaaaaahhhhhh! Oh glob, oh glob, oh glob!" Finn cried as he jumped into the river.

"Finn you really should stop this before you get yourself killed," Jake said as he fished Finn out of the water.

"No Jake I can do this," Finn insisted as he stuck his hand into a roaring fire. "You see told you I could do it!" Finn said grinding his teeth trying to ignore the pain! Just then his hand burst into flames and Finn once again ran screaming into the river.

"Seriously dude, there are other princesses out there. I mean what about Hot Dog Princess she's always had a thing for you. Or what about Slime Princess, I think her marriage proposal is still valid." Jake began counting off the princesses that has shown interest in Finn. But Finn's sour look made it clear that he didn't want any of the others. Jake sighed disappointingly, "Look Bro, I've always got your back and I'll support any decision you make but you have to ask yourself. Is she really worth it?"

Finn stared into the fire which almost seemed to make an outline of Flame Princess herself in the center. "Yes, yes she is!" Finn once again plunged into the fire only this time the flames retracted avoiding him completely. "What the math!" Finn looked around and saw Flame Princess controlling the fire so not to burn him.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "If fire hurts you as much as water does me then why?"

"Because I want to be with you," Finn replied. "I don't need any other reason besides that." Finn reached over and touched her on the cheek.

Flame Princess blushed as she felt his touch. The emptiness inside her began fill with the joy of Finn's presences. It made her believe that things could work out until he started screaming in pain again and making a mad dash for the river. Finn frantically jumped into the river causing a bigger splash than he intended resulting some of the water to hit Flame Princess! Screaming in pain from the water she quickly flew into the bonfire. The heat from the fire offered her much needed relief. "You see Finn it's impossible," she said sadly.

"Hey Princess look at this," Finn said as he spat streams of water into the air. Flame Princess couldn't help but laugh at that silly display. "Look I know it may seem impossible, but I promise you I'll find a way." Finn said with determination. "No matter what I have to do or how long it takes! I will find a way! I swear on my honor as a hero!"

Flame Princess couldn't explain it but for some reason she believed that he can do it! That somehow he will find a way for them to defy nature so that they could be together. "Alright let's do this together," she finally decided. 'Together' just the sound of that word gave them both a feeling of hope. "Say I don't suppose you know a place I could crash do you?" She asked not wanting to go back to her lamp prision.

Jake smiled in the background. 'My baby bro is growing up,' he whispered to himself though he couldn't shake this feel that he has forgotten something important.

Back in the Fire Kingdom Flambo stared over towards Finn and Jake's house wondering how things were going between Finn and Flame Princess. "Wait, did I teach Jake that fire shield spell?" he suddenly realized his blunder. "Ah whatev, if he needs it he can find me." and with that Flambo walked off in the opposite direction.


End file.
